1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom column hanging holder assembly, more especially to a bathroom hanging holder assembly comprising a plurality of sleeves sleeved on a column with a base seat; the side of the sleeve has a side tube to be fixedly inserted by a hanging holder; a plastic inner tube and an O-shaped ring are installed inside the said sleeve; the weight of the hanging holder causes the friction to be generated among the plastic inner tube, the O-shaped ring and the column so as to positioning the sleeve, eliminate the downward sliding thereof and to adjust the height thereof at will for convenient application.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in addition to the toiletries for cleansing, a toilet paper rail, a toilet scrubber and a towel rail are also placed individually or installed separately on the wall in a bathroom; usually, the toilet paper rail and the towel rail are nailed fixedly on the wall; however, to dismount they for new locations or replacement later will leave many nail holes on the ceramic tiles on the bathroom wall and that also influences the pleasant appearance.
Furthermore, a common bathroom is not spacious; with too many racks for holding toiletries installed on the wall, it will look messy and also influence the pleasant appearance.
In order to solve the problems of messy situation caused by having too many toiletry holders in the bathroom, a structure is provided for assembling various types of toiletry holders in one unit that has a vertical rod fixedly mounted with different holders by means of screws.
However, since the holders are screwed to the rod body, when trying to adjust the height, one needs to use a hand-tool such as a screw driver to unscrew the holders first, then reassemble them for positioning and that is very inconvenient in use.
In view of the mentioned shortcomings of the conventional toiletry holders, the inventor of the present invention researched and designed a bathroom column hanging holder assembly having a plurality of sleeves sleeved on a column with a base seat; the side of the sleeve has a side tube to be fixedly inserted by a hanging holder; a plastic inner tube and an O-shaped ring are installed inside the said sleeve; the structure assembled accordingly is capable of positioning a sleeve through the friction generated among the plastic inner tube, the O-shaped ring and the column by the weight of the hanging holder so as to eliminate the downward sliding of the sleeve and to adjust the height of the sleeve at will for convenient application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bathroom column hanging holder assembly having a plurality of sleeves sleeved on a column with a base seat; the side of the sleeve is fixedly inserted by a hanging holder; a plastic inner tube and an O-shaped ring are installed inside the said sleeve; a sleeve is thus positioned through the friction generated among the plastic inner tube, the 0-shaped ring and the column by the weight of the hanging holder so as to eliminate the downward sliding of the sleeve and to adjust the height of the sleeve at will for convenient application.